First
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: StackhouseMarkham. Stackhouse realizes something. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't stalk, burt, or hate me!

* * *

Adam Stackhouse walked down the hallway of Atlantis unaware of what was to come.

Sheppard had asked him to check on the scientists in the labs; McKay was in a bad mood today, the evidence was in everyone's ringing ears and their reluctance to use their radios. He ducked into Kavanaugh's lab and found the man fuming at his desk, muttering under his breath about pudgy, over bearing astrophysicists who always had to be right even when they were wrong.

In Adam experience, even though he didn't know McKay as well as Sheppard, McKay was _never, ever_ wrong.

He left before Kavanaugh spotted him and decided to make another of his famous complaints. They were famous for a reason.

Heading down the hallway he passed some familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces, he really didn't spend that much time down in the labs, it was scientist territory and if you were a soldier you avoided it like the plague unless you were willing to be a guinea pig or mule. The soldiers swore on their graves and on everyone else's that the Atlantis scientists had some sort of soldier radar, when ever a soldier even walked by the labs or took the transporters past the labs they always got stopped to help with something, which was usually rather painful depending on which scientist you were helping, no matter how stealthy they were.

Only one soldier, Bates, had ever managed to make it past them and after that the scientists had made a point of watching for him, of course Bates had then reminded them who exactly was head of security on Atlantis and they'd stopped bothering him.

Up a head Miko came running out of McKay's office crying, Simpson hurried after her yelling a few choice words back at McKay. No one but the other scientists seemed to understand why she always went back to McKay.

He stepped out of the way so they didn't run into him then slowly, inched his way into McKay's lab. The scientist was looking over several experiments and muttering about incompetent helpers.

"Dr. McKay?" he asked softly, the scientist jumped and spun around, his eyes wide.

"Hun? What? What, what? What do you want Sgt.?" He snapped irritably. Stackhouse raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay?"

"Congratulations _you're the first man_ to ask. Now go away!" Stackhouse sighed and left.

The mess hall was empty except for two nurses who were talking in the corner.

"Hey, _Adam the first man_ of the day!" The cook yelled from across the mess hall. Stackhouse smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Cook. What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's one of the slow hours of the day; you're the first guy and the first soldier I've seen today. Sit down I'll get us something to drink." He reemerged several seconds later carry two cups of what Atlantis called coffee and they spent a couple hours talking about home and the latest planet they'd visited.

Afterward he headed to the medical bay to check on things there.

Carson was running diagnostics on some of his equipment and looked up when he walked in.

"Sgt. Stackhouse, _ye're the first_ person to come see me today! What brings ya here laddie? Are ye injured?" Carson looked worried.

"No I'm fine, I was just checking on things."

"Ah, well every things fine here. But thanks fer comin to see."

"No problem Doc." Stackhouse nodded and left.

_I wonder where Jamie is?_ Stackhouse sighed and ambled down the corridor of the lost city. Jamie Markham was nowhere to be found and Stackhouse was getting bored. He decided to head towards the rec. room where the soldiers spent most of their down time. Jamie had brought every movie from the past two years from award winners to unknowns that made no sense. The two of them and a few others spent most of their down time trying to figure out what the heck was going on instead of enjoying the movie. Adam's favorite was Absolon with the guy from Highlander and Lou Diamond Philips.

When he got to the rec. room it was empty, he sighed. Figured the one day he had off every one else was busy. He grabbed Absolon off the table and popped it in the DVD player and made a bowl of popcorn. He started the DVD, grabbed a soda, and dropped down on the couch.

The voice over started and it always made Stackhouse remember the Sundays he spent in church when he was a kid.

_Man has always been as arrogant creature,_

Well yeah look at what they were doing now!

_from the moment we emerged from the shadows of evolution standing upright we took it upon ourselves to be masters of our destiny _

nothing wrong with that, if anything more races should do the same thing.

_with each step we moved on; ever forward, seldom looking back at the path of destruction we left behind us, the answers for our problems would come tomorrow -- -- always tomorrow. _

Sadly enough that was true to. It made Stackhouse think…he needed to talk to someone…before tomorrow.

_Somehow they seemed safer there and so we piled them up on top of another as if doing so would protect us from the inevitable but the one thing everyone seemed to forget is tomorrow always comes. And when it did we weren't prepared for it. _

Kinda like when we found the Stargate.

_It swept across the land toppling nations until the world was almost in a great silence. _

Kinda like the wraith.

_Only then could we see what we had done. Only then could we see the price of our arrogance and yet the human race always seems to be at its very best when things are at their very worst. _

That was true and a very reassuring thought and Adam felt a burst of pride at his race and his country.

_Even in our darkest hour, destiny always forces one person to step forward, even if he never planned to…_

Wow, that sounded like Gen. O'Neill, or Dr. Jackson, destiny should have to bow down to Jackson for the rest of his life for what it had made him do, or Major Sheppard, he was like O'Neill and Dr. McKay he was kinda like Jackson, everyone on the Atlantis expedition was like that and he imagined everyone at the SGC was too. Wow, feeling of pride again.

"Oh my god, tell me your not watching that movie again!" Adam jumped and turned at the sound of his voice. Jamie Stackhouse was standing behind the couch, in his relaxing cloths, frowning at the TV with his adorable pout.

"What's wrong with it?" Adam asked.

"Gessh, don't get defensive Stack." He jumped over the back of the couch and dropped down next to him, a hand immediately honing in on the popcorn. Jamie was like that. Over-friendly was the only way Adam could think to put it. Jamie acted like he'd known everyone his entire life, it didn't bother most people, it didn't bother Adam either, just intrigued him. "_You're the first man_ I've seen since I got back." Jamie told him, and Adam caught the look out of the corner of his eye even though he knew Jamie thought he didn't.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot today." Adam sighed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing?" Jamie muttered. "You got Paradise and Eve to yourself for the entire day!" Jamie grinned and Adam groaned, again with the first man jokes. "Wait, oh no!" Jamie looked horrified and Adam had the intense urge to strangle him. "Tell me you didn't!" Adam twitched. "Oh no, you did, didn't you! You took the apple!" Adman lunged for him and Jamie, laughing his head off barley got out of the way in time. "Stacks I told you not to take the apple, it s bad for you!" Jamie tsked him and Adam went for him again. They ended up wrestling around the rec room laughing.

And then it all changed….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer again, I don't own any thing so don't stalk, hurt, or hate me!

* * *

Part Two

Stackhouse dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been exactly 7 days, 4 hours, and 30 minutes since the day in the rec room last week and he'd been staunchly avoiding Markham since. He refused to let himself even think the other man's first name and half the time he just called him Sgt. He'd managed to forget what he looked like half the time. He was too old for this.

It hurt though, not having Markham around to joke with. Markham had the funniest jokes. Always talking about Adam and Even and the apple and Adam started to wonder….Maybe the apple Jamie talked about was Jamie himself. Markham, Markham maybe the apple was Markham himself…….he stared at the ceiling, if he thought about it…it made sense. Markham's over friendliness seemed to be the worst with him; he was always the first guy Markham checked with when he had free time, and when ever Adam needed to pick a second he suddenly appeared and volunteered for the job. Adam sighed and hoped the ceiling would open up and tell him what to do, given this was Atlantis he wouldn't have been surprised if it did. But apparently that was too easy, no he'd have to figure this out on his own.

Damn, he was _really_ too old for this!

His mind wandered to Markham. He'd looked so…hurt, sad, upset, one of those. Adam cringed at the memory.

They'd wrestling around on the floor laughing and Adam had pinned Markham beneath him with his body. Markham had looked breathless, Adam remembered, his first clue, and then he'd felt it, Markham was aroused. Markham had paled when he realized Adam had felt his erection, his face turning into a mask of terror as Adam jumped up and backed away rapidly from him. He'd jumped up saying Adam's name and trying to apologize, but all Adam could do was stare at him in shock and horror, backing away as he advanced. He'd been at the door when Markham had whispered that he didn't want to loose him over this and that he could forget it if he had too, he'd looked like he was about to cry, his hand outstretched.

Adam had turned and walked out the door.

And he regretted it. He didn't want to loose a friend over it either, but…it had scared him dammit! No one could blame him for being scared. And what had Markham meant when he'd said he could forget it if he had too? Adam didn't believe in pretending when it came to your feelings, but…he supposed that would be better then walking around having feelings for someone and never forgetting that even when you knew they would never be returned, especially if you sent most of you time together with the person.

But would they never be returned?

Markham had been Adam's closest friend since they come on through the Stargate and he didn't have many closer ones back home and there were some…feelings...between them. Adam just didn't know what they were. Well he had a guess, but he'd been avoiding thinking about that. But as they say, there's no time like the present.

He decided to go find Markham.

He found his way to Markham's quarters and opened the door. Even when Markham door was locked Atlantis always opened it for him. Smart city, Adam mused and walked in without warning. Markham was sitting on his bed and he jumped out of his skin when he saw him.

"What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?" there was that temper that annoyed Adam to no end.

"We need to talk." He said calmly ignoring the outburst.

The panicked, lost look reappeared on Markham's face and Adam felt his heart clench that he was the one who put it there. But none the less they needed to talk.

"We need to talk." He repeated, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Markham frowned but sat down reluctantly next to him. "Look, about last week…" He trailed off.

"I'minlovewithyou!" Jamie blurted his eyes widening when he realized what he said, Adam's widen too, and Jamie jumped up backing away from the bed. "Ur…I have to go!" He head for the door but Adam reacted with the speed that made him famous on Atlantis. He grabbed Jamie and twisted so that the younger man landed beneath him on the bed. Jamie's eyes widened panic setting in as his body reacted to the other man's closeness.

"Stop it." Adam growled, causing Jamie to start, in the time they'd known each other Adam had never lost his temper with Jamie. Now he looked like he was about to snap. "Just stop."

"Stop what?" Jamie whispered, his heart sped up.

"Stop." Adam was begging now and it scared Jamie. The man looked broken.

"What? What's wrong? Adam?" he cupped Adam's face in his hands.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Adam stared down at him his eyes wide and sad and rested his forehead against Jamie's and then Jamie understood. "There's nothing wrong with it. Last week I was going to tell you that night, but…everything happened."

"How long?"

Jamie grinned. "Would you believe me if I said the minute I laid eyes on you?"

"No."

"Yeah, me neither. It just kinda happened. Over time. Ya know?"

Adam nodded against his forehead. "Yeah, I know."

"But now that we both…know…we could ya know…" Jamie had such a hopeful puppy dog face that Adam started laughing. Jamie got indignant and his temper flared. "Hey, why are you laughing? Adam! Arg, get up jackass! Leave me alone." Adam just laughed and held him down. Adam had always been the better fighter of the two.

Finally he stopped laughing with a few final chuckles. Jamie was still glaring up at him and struggling at random intervals. His look was a cross between a pout and a glare that only he could pull off.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie." He sighed leaning down to press their foreheads together again.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, LET ME UP!" Jamie glared which just made Adam smile.

"I don't know why I bother with you." Adam sighed; Jamie gave an outrage cry and tried to head butt him. Adam chuckled again and leaned down to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Jamie's and the other man gave another outraged cry against the kiss and tried to get away. Adam smiled against his lips which only served to anger Jamie more. When he pulled away the younger man was glaring at him again. He sighed and nuzzled him; Jamie felt his anger ebbing away. For some reason he could never stay angry at Adam.

"So…what does this mean?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know." Adam said bluntly and Jamie's anger returned full force.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" he raged and then Adam laughed and he sputtered. "You think this is funny?" he demanded.

"No, I think your funny." He smiled softly. "And I was joking; I know exactly what this means."

"You…do?"

"Yup. Do you?"

"Yeah….it means you're paying for dinner, bastard, for leading me on!" Jamie grinned and Adam kissed him again.

"I have no idea what idiot would actually be stupid enough to pay for the food we have here." Adam murmured against his lips. Jamie smiled, wrestled his arms free and wrapped them around Adam pulling him closer.

They fit together perfectly and Jamie moaned when Adam rubbed against him, the pace increasing quickly.

Jamie was vocal, very, very vocal, cursing, moaning, repeating Adam's name like a mantra to a saint, and Adam loved hearing it all. Their mouths came together again.

It was all teeth and heat and Jamie's head snapped back as his back arched, when Adam slipped his thigh between his legs and pressed, and it was the hottest thing Adam had ever seen. Jamie's mouth opened in a long moan and their frantic movements shook the bed. Thank god the walls in Atlantis were sound proof.

Skin slid against skin, hot and slippery and oh god, so good. And Jamie bit down on Adam's shoulder when he came, Adam seconds later, white hot sparks like fireworks throughout his whole body.

His forehead rested against Jaime's as he caught his breath, the younger man's arms were locked around him like a vice and his ragged breathing sounded in Adam's ear.

They stayed like for a few moments, before Adam rolled off. Jamie looked at him. Adam's profile stood out against the blue wall he was laying against.

Jamie leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder; Adam glanced down at him and smiled.

"Coming to Atlantis wasn't such a bad idea after all." Adam murmured and Jamie laughed.


End file.
